Hidden Feelings
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: read above for summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden feelings **_

"Leave them alone" shouted an enraged 18 Amy rose to a robot that was moving in to attack a 12 year old cream with her pet chao, cheese. While fighting cream had suggested to Amy to call in sonic to give a helping hand but she told cream she could handle it. What a mistake she made. She had a few broken bones cuts that were bleeding badly but none the less she fought on.

As cream prepared to be beaten by the robot she closed her eyes and waited but she couldn't feel any pain from the robot. She opened her eyes to see Amy holding back the robot a dark atmosphere surrounding her. She had seen this transformation before. She had turned into dark Amy. This was usually triggered by anger of seeing a close person in pain or danger and she had done enough training for her to easily slip into this form but took quite a while to recover the energy she would lose. Amy's clothes had darkened and lengthened while her fur turned a dark purple colour while her eyes had turned the same colour as her fur filled with hatred for the robot.

Amy was breathing heavily from the strain of holding back a few tonnes of nuts and bolts. The robot was struggling to get past Amy. "You stay away from her" she said in a demon voice. She threw the robot away and went after it.

While the robot was in the air she did a fast and powerful 20 hit combo on its chest leaving large dents. Then she watched as it fell and when she saw it come out of the crater its right robot arm was damaged badly also its left eye had sparks coming out. Amy sended an energy ball to the robot, KABOOM! The robot exploded. Pieces of it went flying like cogs, wheels and the lot.

Cream was curled up and slowly opened herself up. Dark Amy slowly faded away to herself, Amy used most of her power and life force. Amy fell from the sky until she was burning like a meteor, Amy crashed into the ground. Cream ran to the crater, ran in and helped Amy out, she was more badly injured than she was before. As Amy was limping to hospital they caught up with Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow. Amy was in room 101, while everyone was in the waiting area so they can see Amy. "I hope she is going to be alright" Rouge said nervously fidgeting with her thumbs. "Of course she is going to be alright" Cream said playing with her ears. "But if I had only known how to have handled that robot then Amy wouldn't be in this condition" Cream mumbled to herself.

Just then the doctor came in with a tired expression on his face. When he got to them Cream was the first one to ask "How's she doing doctor?" cream asked afraid of his answer. The doctor looked down at his clipboard and answered "she's going to be fine. She's just suffering from using up to much energy, blood loss and some broken bones but if she had been fighting any longer she would have been in a worse condition or maybe even dead"

"When can we go in and see her?" "I would suggest that it would be a few days until you can go in and see her" "what are you crazy?! Why in a few days?" asked sonic who stood up from where he was seated. "She needs to rest without your interference of her healing process, now please calm down Mr. sonic; everything's going to be alright" the doctor reassured everyone before returning to his duties.

As everyone walked home toward their house (yes they all live in the same house) their thoughts returned to the one that was left behind. _I hope Amy pulls through. I don't know what I would do if she left me alone _cream thought letting one tear slip out of her eye. _If she dies then who is going to go on my crazy shopping spree with me?_ Rouge asked herself, listing out the few possibilities of any partners.

_Who will act like the big sister I never had if she goes? _Tails mentally winced at this thought. _Without her who will give me advice on how to react with rouge?_ Knuckles thought while blushing about the fact he was dating rouge and all the things they have done together.

_If Amy doesn't make it then who would follow around like a servant? Sure I don't act like it but I care for her as a sister not a lover_ sonic thought recalling all the times she had come from behind and caught him in a huge bear hug.

_I can't let what happened to Maria be the fate of Amy. Without her who will convince me to do good deeds to the humans? Even though I don't show it I love Amy and have done so for a few years now_ shadow smiled gravely at the little conclusion in his head. It had been hard to admit to even himself.

The only thing they could was pray and hope that she would pull through for their sakes.

The past few days were hard for the gang as they not allowed into her room so the entertainment that would always involve the girl would make their hearts sink to a heavy pit.

Finally the day had come and everyone woke up early, eager to see their friend. When they entered the house of healing they could feel death hang thick in room but also at the same time the time of rebirth and recovery.

When they reached the office they checked in so that the hospital knew who they were going to visit. When they reached her room they looked through the window to see Amy still scarred and out cold. When they entered they gathered around her bed and looked at the girl who was believed to make a full recovery.

As they bent their heads in another silent prayer they sent their gratitude's to her for making them happy when they thought no one could.

As everyone went outside they decided to go back in one by one and tell her anything that might make her want to recover more without the others hearing.

Tails went in first, then cream, rouge, knuckles, sonic and now was the turn of shadow. When he entered again he suddenly realised that he didn't know what he was going to say.

When he sat down he gathered all the thoughts that were zooming around in his head and let out what he wanted to say in a long time "Amy if you can hear me than all I want you to know is that, don't give in to the darkness of death. Live for the world, your friends but most importantly me. You brought light back into my life after it was mercilessly taken away. You brought hope into my life for starting all over again in life and giving me a second chance when I had thought I wouldn't get one. All these things you have done to my life and without you noticing. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you and also request you to keep living. Oh and one more thing I love you" shadow got up to leave but was stopped short of a beeping sound coming from the heart monitor and the brain.

First chapter. What do you guys think? Pretty good huh? Well tell me if I did okay and tell me what needs improving, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
